Is There Any Hope of Changing your Mind?
by Lady Willamina
Summary: AU version of The Wicked Day. Morgana can't stand not to be present at Uther's death. How would it effect Arthur's views on magic if she revealed her role in his murder? Would he accept that Dragoon was using magic for good?  NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The manner of Uther's death in The Wicked Day was obviously very traumatic for Merlin. He looked completely devastated as he spoke to Gauis in the passage way afterwards and i found this to be the most upsetting part of the all four series, so far.**** This is my attempt to twist what happened a little bit, so that Merlin still has _some_ hope that Arthur might one day accept magic, and therefore Merlin himself.  
>This will be a two-shot. The first part turned out to be a bit of a ranting Morgana fic.<strong>

It had not been her original intention to be present at Uther's death. She thought she'd hide out in her hovel and wait for her messenger and favorite puppet, Agravaine, to deliver the news to her that the deed was done.  
>When the time came though, Morgana couldn't stay away. The desire to see her nemesis take his last breath and to experience his last ever mortal moment, had been too great. The chance to feel the deep thrill vengeance produced in her and the simultaneous opportunity to display her magical prowess to Arthur was irresistible.<p>

Morgana had perfected the art of sneaking into and around Camelot long ago. She knew exactly where the guards were posted and their numbers, she knew which routes to take in order to remain undetected and she knew how to move noiselessly and invisibly (a little bit of magic often helped in this regard). If necessary, a mere thought quickly dealt with anybody who dared approach her or question her presence. She had no qualms about killing anyone who stood in her path – her sole purpose for living was to reclaim the throne of Camelot and she didn't care the human cost of her retribution.

So it was she found herself hidden within the King's chambers as Arthur and the old sorcerer began their secretive endeavor to heal Uther of his mortal wound using magic.

It had required all her efforts to keep herself from fleeing when she got her first good look at the sorcerer Arthur had employed. That useless Agravaine only told her he was an old man, but Morgana knew him as Emrys. He was the much feared enemy of her vision that the Cailleach told her would be her destiny and her doom. If she'd known it was him, she mightn't have come. She wasn't ready for a face to face confrontation with a sorcerer who clearly held such powerful magic.

_Bloody Agravaine. Maybe it wouldn't be long before he out lived his usefulness._

As the one she knew as Emrys performed the final incantation and Uther started to breath deeply again she heard Arthur's voice; a burst of relieved laughter, followed by Uther's voice greeting his son.

_Wait for it dear brother_, she scowled and smirked silently, hidden away behind the dressing screen. She knew her enchanted pendant would act immediately upon the magic Emrys just spelled, turning it into a weapon for murder.

Sure enough, a few seconds later she heard a few desperate gasps for air and then a pathetic, grief filled cry of, "What's happening?" from Arthur. She didn't need to hear the sorcerer reply to him that Uther was dead, as she could feel it - a nauseating lurch followed by a lingering, twisting sensation deep within her soul.

All her previous fear of Emrys was blown away in an adrenaline burst of triumph. She'd don it! She'd brought about the death of the man who'd made her hate herself, who'd caused her to feel such confusion, guilt, pain and self disgust. The man she once trusted and loved as a father but who'd damaged her beyond reason with his arrogance, cruelty and vindictiveness. The power coursing through her veins made her dizzy.

She heard Arthur's accusing tone as he yelled at the old warlock, "What have you done?"

Morgana could contain herself no longer. She shoved the screen aside and swept across the room, her black cloak swirling dramatically behind her.

"It wasn't him you simpleton! I did this! I killed our _loving_ Father!" Morgana leered at Prince Arthur. There was no way anybody was going to take credit for her magnificent success. "You were so pathetically desperate to save him. Using magic Arthur? What were you thinking?" She sneered sarcastically at him.

Emrys was staring at her in obvious confusion – first at her, then at Arthur. He was shaking his head from side to side and he looked almost….guilty.

"Don't worry old man," she was downright cocky by now. "There was nothing wrong with your spell. I enchanted an amulet which if you'd bothered to check hangs around _dear_ father's neck. My charm reversed your magic and increased it's power tenfold so that it killed him instead of saving him. Really Arthur, what thanks do you think you would've gotten from Uther if he knew you'd saved his life with the one thing he despises most in the world?" Her eyes burned with hatred more than a little lunacy.

It was going well so far. A dead King and Arthur guilt ridden and broken by betrayal. Perfect!

Arthur was dumb struck with grief and shock. He was trying to get himself to move – call the guards, apprehend this evil creature he used to call his sister, do something! Her deliberate, planned cruelty rendered him unable to move.

"Morgana," he mumbled in horror. Her actions were causing a stab of savage pain and torment through his heart. Gods, he used to love her! The betrayal she'd already dealt him and Uther when she took over Camelot with Morgause had been horrific enough. He had just started to build up his emotional defenses again after the damage done by those events, and now this. How could she have ended up so evil, so malicious?

"He's our father Morgana." Arthur's misery laden voice continued. His expression was laced with anguish and confusion, tears welling in his eyes. Morgana felt no guilt or remorse – she was far too addled by evilness and her overwhelming need for vengeance.

"It's really all your doing Arthur. Think about it. You wanted to save him with magic. This is what resulted." She gestured at Uther's prone form on the bed. She couldn't stop the demented laugh that escaped from her mouth.

Although she was overcome with her own success, it hadn't completely gone without Morgana's notice that the almighty Emrys had not said a word yet. Surely if he was her _doom_ he would act against her somehow?

"What about you?"She taunted him. "How do you fell about all this?"

The old sorcerer seemed to come out of his trance as he finally moved, raising his right arm toward her and beginning some sort of incantation in the language of magic. Morgana was ready for him though and before he completed anything, she rapidly uttered a chant she'd practiced repeatedly of late and a violent twist of air swirled like a protective shield around her. The vortex screamed louder and louder, causing debris to fly round the room wildly. As the strength of the tornado finally reached a crescendo, Morgana vanished from Arthur and Merlin's view, transfiguring herself out of the castle and out of danger.

An exhausted and heartbroken Arthur dropped to his knees in despair. He crawled over to the bed where Uther lay and buried his face in the sheets, sobbing quietly.

Dragoon/Merlin tried to bring some solace to the anguishd Arthur, "Young Prince, don't listen to the witch. You acted out of love for your father. My spell was working - you saw that for yourself. We were so close."

Arthur, still crazed with grief, looked up at the elderly sorcerer. "Get out. Now. Magic is evil. My Father was right!" he screamed at Dragoon/Merlin.

"No, no, no you're wrong - it is the user that is evil, not the magic itself. Please believe me Sire, I wanted to help!" Dragoon/Merlin was desperte by now to try and salvage something from this horrible mess. Arthur was beyond reason though. In his despair he clung to the beliefs instilled in him for a lifetime.

"Get out! Before I have you executed!"Using his anger as a source of strength, Arthur raised himself to his feet again and stalked toward the sorcerer menacingly. "Get out of Camelot! If I ever see you again I'll have you burnt at the stake!" The rage was clear in Arthur's face and baring. His expression was contorted and spittle flew from his mouth as he yelled.

Dragoon/Merln really had only one option left to him - turn and flee. He'd barely rounded the corner in the hallway outside the King's chambers when he heard Arthur shouting for the guards.

**A/N I can't say I've ever had much sympathy for Morgana. To me, it was clear that she was going to turn out evil. (Due to the Arthurian legends i suppose). I hope i managed to convey her unhappiness as well as her rotteness!**

**Please drop me a review. Any opinion acknowldged.  
>The next chapter wil feature Merlin and Arthur's exchange about what happened.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N References to quite a few previous episodes including The Fires of Idirholas, the Crystal cave, Dragonlord and Queen of Hearts. Anyway I'm sure you'll recognize them.  
>All Merlin episodes and characers belong, of course, to the BBC.<strong>

Chapter two – Is there any chance you'll change your mind?

Merlin burst through the doors of Arthur's chambers. He'd been as quick as he could in removing himself as Dragoon from the vicinity, then returning as Merlin, the King's manservant. He'd needed to talk over with Gaius what happened before he faced Arthur again, otherwise he didn't think he could take it.

There was at time when he'd felt pity for Morgana. She was scared and all alone – he could understand her fears and wanted so much to help her accept who she was. It was only Gaius and Kilgarrah's urgent warning's that had stopped him from telling her how alike they were. That had been years ago. Clearly, Morgana was way beyond help now – the depth of her insanity and evilness beyond his comprehension.

Perhaps he should have listened to Kilgarrah and let her die after the visions he'd had in the Crystal Cave. Merlin didn't have it in him to let people suffer though. Morgana, Gwen, Uther and most importantly Arthur had been in such distress because of his actions and he could not stand by and let them hurt when he knew he could cure her with a single spell. Merlin's kind heart would be his undoing, Kilgarrah had advised him.

All Merlin was sure of at the moment was that Arthur would be hurting terribly at both the death of his father and by Morgana's repeated cruelty. As he was the one who instigated the ill fated cure for his father, guilt was probably part of the emotional mix too. Merlin knew that Arthur would need him by his side, now more than ever, and he was determined to offer all the support he could.

"I'm so sorry Arthur," Merlin began. He knew it was inadequate, but what else could he say?

Arthur was sitting at his table, his fingers picking at the armrests of his chair.

"Thank you Merlin," he stated formally. "Please sit," he waved toward a chair as the younger man hovered awkwardly, just inside the doorway. Arthur breathed out heavily. His eyes were red rimmed and his shoulders were slumped.

"Gaius told me what happened," Merlin said, not wanting Arthur to think he had to go through all the unpleasant details again. Arthur nodded weakly in response, then the two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I should not have used magic Merlin, it was wrong. This is all my fault." Arthur stated, making it sound like a confession. It hurt Merlin to see his friend like this, so unhappy and defeated.

"No, don't think that Sire." The young warlock leant forwards, trying to get Arthur to meet his gaze. "It was Morgana who killed Uther. None of this was your doing Arthur," he urged, watching closely, hoping for a sign that Arthur was coping. Evidently he was still caught too deeply in a well of grief and guilt though, as all he did was shake his head.

_This was all so wrong, so murky and twisted and mixed up! It had been drummed into him since he was a small boy that magic was evil but he'd been stupid and arrogant enough to think he could dabble with it. Now his father was dead and he'd had a role, albeit an unwitting one, in it. What had he been thinking?_

Arthur pulled his gaze away from the tabletop in front of him and let his eyes briefly meet Merlin's. "I'm glad you're here to counsel me Merlin. I'm grateful for the loyalty and friendship you show me."

This was a side of Arthur that Merlin, or anyone for that matter, seldom saw. Merlin hated seeing his normally brave and authorative friend so fragile and vulnerable and he'd do anything to stop him feeling this way. "I'll always be by your side Sire. You'll never be alone – don't ever doubt that."

Arthur pulled his gaze from the table top again, "I don't doubt it Merlin," he replied with a half smile. There was no way he could ever tell the boy, but his constancy and irritatingly positive attitude provided him with immense comfort when times were tough.

In an effort to pull himself together, Arthur rubbed his face with a hand, inhaled deeply and got to his feet, making his way towards the window. As he gazed out into the courtyard below he spoke again, this time in a steady, tightly controlled voice. "I've always known magic is capable only of evil. I don't know what possessed me to think it could be otherwise. As the King of Camelot I'll need to show better judgement if I'm not to fail my people."

Merlin wasn't sure if now was the right time as Arthur was still clearly shaken by the loss of his father, but he took a deep breath and spoke gently, "Arthur, the old sorcerer, Dragoon, he was trying to use his magic to heal Uther wasn't he? It was Morgana who dealt the mortal blow." Merlin knew it was bordering on treason to speak favorably of the use of magic, but he had to get Arthur to change his views if he was to fulfill his destiny.  
>As he stood up and approached Arthur by the window he continued, "Gaius said the spell had been working, that Uther was healed. Don't you see Arthur – he was using magic for good!"<p>

"No Merlin, I don't see!"Arthur turned around and shouted at his servant, his pale blue eyes filled with pain and denial. He began pacing back and forth from the table to the window as he continued angrily, "Tell me of just one sorcerer who has ever been on my side, who has ever shown themselves worthy of my trust or who has helped my family in some way?"

Merlin wanted so much to tell Arthur the truth about himself, to scream at him that he'd lost count of all the times he'd used magic to save Arthur and Camelot. He could think of nothing better than for Arthur to know what he truly was and to accept him fully. Instead, he clenched his teeth and inhaled deeply to stop himself from speaking his mind.

"I only ask that you think about what Dragoon was doing Arthur. Maybe it's not as clear cut as you think."

Arthur was staring at his servant with a furrowed brow. "I'm not sure what to make of that Merlin. It sounded an awful lot like treason. If anybody else heard you spouting that sort of rubbish you'd be burnt at the stake."

Merlin felt a lurch in his stomach at Arthur's words but managed to keep his composure, outwardly at least. "I'm sorry. I spoke without respect for you or your father." Merlin replied respectfully, bowing his head. The last thing he wanted to do was provoke his friend.

Arthur sat back down again heavily, his energy burst expended. He continued to stare at Merlin as though he was searching for something. Merlin decided he'd pushed the issue of magic enough for the time being. He didn't want to risk turning Arthur against it even further.

"There are so many people behind you Arthur, all types and classes of people. They all believe in you and that you'll make a strong, wise and fair King."

A knock at the door signaling that Uther was laid out in the Great hall ready for Arthur to pay his respects, brought a halt to any further discussion.  
>Merlin did not deny his friend the duty he had tonight, but at least Arthur would be able to take some time out to grieve. When Balinor died, Merlin could not show any emotion to anyone, save Gaius. The sense of loss he'd felt had been bad enough; not being able to display his emotions had made it unbearable.<p>

With poise and dignity befitting his station, Arthur gathered himself together and followed his escort to the Great Hall.

Arthur emerged from his overnight vigil to be greeted by the sight of his servants' slender form propped up against the stone wall opposite the doorway to the Great Hall.

"Have you been here all night?"He asked his friend.

"I didn't want you to think you were alone." Merlin replied quickly.

Arthur couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. Typical of Merlin to put his own needs aside for the sake of others. The boy looked shattered. He was sitting down, leaning heavily against the wall as though he couldn't support his own weight. His face was extremely pale and prominent dark circles were present under his eyes. Arthur frowned down at him.

"I had a lot of time to think last night Merlin. Some of the things you said…." Arthur settled himself on the floor next to his servant, his back against the staircase wall, only a hand width separating the two young men. Merlin kept his eyes locked onto Arthur's face. The new King pursed his lips together then continued, "I may have acted rashly toward the old sorcerer. The magic he wielded did appear to heal my father." He was carefully considering each word before he spoke. "Merlin, I've only ever seen magic as a dangerous thing, an evil thing. I don't know if I can change that opinion."He let out a short snort of laughter, "It will take something pretty amazing to change my views on that score!"

Merlin returned his friends rueful smile. He though he could probably manage something _pretty amazing_, when the time was right.

"I still have doubts about Dragoon not being as corrupt as every other sorcerer I've encountered in my life. Not this time perhaps, but last time he was here in Camelot, his actions almost resulted in Guinevere's execution," Arthur finished. It was clear he really had spent a large part of the previous night reflecting.

Merlin knew the opportunity to reveal his hidden abilities to Arthur had gone (for now anyway) but he clung to the hope that he could still do something about Arthur's negative opinion of sorcery.

"Arthur, this is not going to be easy for you to hear, but it was Morgana who planted that poltice under your pillow on the occasion you referred to. She was trying to frame Gwen as she knew it would bring you and Uther into conflict."Arthur turned to face Merlin, frowning in denial. As his servant continued however, he became more resgned to this new explanation of events.

"Driving a wedge between you and your father would have helped her cause."Merlin stared deep into Arthur's gaze, as though trying to find some sign that he was getting through. He didn't add that Morgana couldn't stand the thought of Gwen on what she thought of as_ her_ thone.

"I wanted to tell you that Morgana was against us back then, but I had no proof. I'm sorry Arthur." Merlin paused again knowing Arthur needed time to consider all this life altering stuff that was coming to light.

"Dragoon came to Camelot to take the blame for any magic that had occurred. He did it to save Gwen and to save you. He knows how important it is that you become King and he had to save Gwen to ensure your future." Merlin's mind whirled; _was this too much? Had he gone to far? It was so exhausting having to lie and twist the truth all the time. Would there ever be a time he coud be totally honest?_

Arthur appeared to think over Merlin's words.

"What do you mean he knew how important it was I become king? Are you referring to those infernal Druid prophesies as though they are something to be believed Merlin? Because if you are you're a bigger idiot than I thought you were." Arthur glared over at Merlin, his expression belying that his anger was real. Perplexed, was a more accurate description of how the _almost_ king looked at that moment.

Merlin was wondering if he'd ever see a change in Arthur views. Was it even possible? The young royal's next words though, gave him some reason to hope.

"I have sometimes thought there was some power or somebody watching over me," Arthur gazed off into the middle distance as he spoke. "The number of times you and I have gotten out of situations where we had seemingly no chance; branches falling on bandits when they're attacking me, unexplainable lights guiding my way, and just how did I manage to kill a dragon that the entire army of Camelot could not?"

Arthur shifted position nervously, not entirely sure what he was trying to suggest. He certainly could never speak of such things in the presence of his father.

"What you said about me never being on my own; were you implying that there may be sorcerers amongst my supporters?"

Merlin's mouth had dropped open in surprise, this wasn't at all what he'd been expecting. "Ah, I suppose? I was just trying to point out possibilities. I mean I don't know any personally or anything," he stammered awkwardly.

"Right. I should hope not. Wouldn't do to have the Prince's personal man servant associating with sorcerers would it?"Arthur asked in that tone where Merlin wasn't sure if he was teasing or deadly serious. Considering he wasn't being dragged off to the dungeons he guessed Arthur was teasing.

"You mean the _king's _personal servant." Merlin corrected.

"What?"

"You said Prince's personal servant but you're the King now." Merlin explained smugly, trying to ease some of the tension that discussing magic always seemed to create.

"I'm perfectly aware of that Merlin. I have been preparing for it all my life." Arthur glared back using his imperious I–know-you-idiot tone.

"And as the king I think the first thing I'll demand is a hot breakfast," Arthur declared rising to his feet. "What about you Merlin – are you hungry?"he looked down as his friend dragged himself to his feet wearily.

"Mmmm starving."

Arthur set off up the stairs towards his personal chambers, "Come on Merlin, it's a new day."

"Indeed it is Sire," Merlin smiled to himself, hurrying after the King's rapidly retreating form.

Maybe there was a glimmer of hope that Arthur would one day see magic for what it really was; for all the positive things it could be used for instead of only the negative. There was still a long, hard road ahead but Merlin could finally visualize a time when he and Arthur would stand united in their beliefs and so bring about the return of magic to the greatest kingdom of them all, Camelot!

**THE END**

**A/N Well, what did you think? **

**I wanted to keep things fairly cannon and just twist the story somewhat so that Arthur did not _harden his_ _heart against magic forever_, like in the screened episode. Merlin needs to get some feedback that he's achieving his aims I think. **

**Please let me know if i conveyed my aims.**


End file.
